


Jealous Baby

by SeverusMinerva



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusMinerva/pseuds/SeverusMinerva
Summary: Michael has to adjust to having to share you while on Earth. Roger, an overly friendly Australian, takes it a step too far.*Requested on Tumblr!*
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Jealous Baby

“You know, drinking is a very big part of Australian culture,” The weasel was whispering into your ear. Michael rolled his eyes and barely restrained himself from snorting—this pathetic excuse for a man had been chatting you up for a couple of weeks now, and he still hadn’t gotten the message. Michael had asked (see: “_begged”_) you to let him show the man-child how it should really be done, but you had refused. _“It’ll be funny!” _you’d said. _“He’ll get tired!” _you’d said. You had been wrong on both points: It was decidedly _not_ funny, and he had _not_ gotten tired. Far from it. It seemed that your constant rejection had only encouraged the little rat-faced boy. What was worse was that Michael’s not-so-hidden insecurities were resurfacing, painting his anger and resentment with a subtle tinge of self-loathing.

It wasn’t your fault that you were so irresistible. And being here on Earth was very different from being in a Neighborhood that Michael could control with nothing but his mind. In the Neighborhood, things could be controlled. Michael could have you all to himself if he wanted (and he did). On Earth, he had to share and that was not something that he had been taught as a baby demon. He knew he was being silly, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it when that _boy_ kept slobbering all over you.

“I could take you on a pub crawl, if you’d like. It’s an age-old tradition here.” Michael’s head shot up at this. It had officially gone too far. Pointless flirting was one thing, but _dates_ were quite another. Michael’s gut reaction was to butt his way in between the two of you and put this whole thing to an end, and he was just about to do that when a hand reached out and entwined its fingers with his own. He looked down to see you standing beside him, wearing the most peculiar expression on your face. His bodysuit’s heart stuttered.

“I’m sorry, Roger, but I think I’m good.” You looked up at Michael and beamed, and he could just feel all of the anger and doubts he had had floating around his mind melt away. It was a short-lived relief, however, interrupted by Roger’s indignant sputtering.

“You don’t mean…but…you’re so…” He stared at the pair of you, clearly at a loss for words. “_Poor thing,” _Michael thought, unconsciously tightening his grip on your hand.

“But he’s so old!” There was silence. Michael, as a newly-feeling, ex-but-not-really-ex-demon was slightly hurt by this proclamation, but not out of vanity. He was well prepared for humans to call him old—his bodysuit depicted him as an older, distinguished gentleman, which is something that he didn’t quite understand on his own but luckily he’d had you to explain it to him (you’d used words like “silver fox” and “sugar daddy”, which had led him to believe that you didn’t mind his appearance one bit). In reality, Michael was far older than any human could ever truly comprehend, so the insult was rather a weak one, at best. No, what had hurt Michael was the thought that you would be better off with someone closer to your own age, preferably someone within the same species, while he was at it. It was a thought he was well acquainted with, ever since his relationship with you had started. He’d never focused on it, though, knowing what your response would be if he ever told you about it.

Michael was not prepared for the pure, unadulterated anger that exuded from your frame at Roger’s words. He felt your entire body tense up beside him, and saw your emotions clear as day each dimension. He’d never seen you physically fight anyone before, but he thought that you might end up hitting Roger. Michael only felt slightly guilty at how much he’d like to see that happen.

“You don’t know _shit_,” you spat, jabbing your finger into Roger’s chest. “Sure, he’s old, but he loves me and knows how to talk about something other than _beer_ once in a while.”

You stopped and took a calming breath. Michael admired how, despite how angry you were, you still had the wherewithal to stop and step back from the situation. If you hadn’t stepped in, Michael may have ripped the man’s head clean off his shoulders for touching you. Michael watched as your expression softened, noting the tell-tale spark in your eye giving your true thoughts away. What were you planning? You smiled and turned so that you faced Michael, and he turned to face you as well. He raised a questioning eyebrow at you, but you said nothing, turning your head to look back at Roger.

“Oh, and Roger?” The man looked up from his moping, his face lighting up at having been acknowledged by you. “He might be old, but he’s sexy as _hell_.” With that, you took Michael’s lapels in your hands and pulled, bringing your lips together in an extremely heated kiss that nearly made Michael’s knees buckle with the intensity of it. His hands went to grab at your waist, automatically pulling you as close as possible. He smirked into the kiss when he heard Roger’s noise of disgust, and he deepened the kiss in response.

He knew that he had to talk to you about the things he was feeling, but that was going to have to wait for the moment. In the meantime, he had every intention of reminding you exactly who you belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out my tumblr blog, where I write multifandom fics, go to https://i-write-and-therefore-i-am.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> \--SMx


End file.
